A graphical user interface (“GUI”) facilitates interaction with a computing device. GUIs comprise interactable graphical objects, sometimes referred to as widgets, in combination with text, represent information and actions available to a user. The actions are usually initiated through direct manipulation of the interactable graphical elements.
Graphical user interfaces often include a pointer comprising a symbol that appears on a display screen and is used to select objects and commands, a pointing device comprising for example a mouse or trackball, that enables movement of the pointer, graphical interactable objects that represent commands, files, or windows. By moving the pointer to, and activating, a interactable graphical object, a user can execute a command or open a window.
Prior art methods to test a GUI are performed manually. An operator sequentially locates and activates each interactable graphical object disposed in the GUI, and determines if an expect result is observed. Such manual testing methods are cumbersome and subject to operator error.